


Ferita infetta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pride [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016)
Genre: Action, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pure drabble su una scena What if di Orgoglio e Pregiudizio.Scritta per: kink flash challenge!Prompt: A ha una ferita infetta, B si prende cura di lui come può.Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Series: Pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712683
Kudos: 1





	Ferita infetta

Ferita infetta

Elizabeth stringeva il pezzo di stoffa strappato dalla sua gonna sulla ferita di Darcy, guardandosi intorno.

“Restiti” sussurrò.

“Su-suppongo tu… non sappia…” biascicò Darcy.

Elizabeth fece una smorfia, mentre le sue dita si sporcavano di sangue.

“Possibile che tu debba mettermi in dubbio anche in questi momenti? Metti da parte il tuo orgoglio e fidati degli altri ogni tanto” disse secca.

Darcy boccheggiò, con le labbra riarse.

“Quella della po-polvere…”. Deglutì rumorosamente. “… da sparo… è una leggenda…” farfugliò.

Elizabeth disse secca: “Posso pulire la ferita con l’alcool. C’è solo quello”.

Darcy serrò gli occhi.

“Usa il fuoco” esalò piano.

[100].


End file.
